


Soulmates: When The Clock Strikes Midnight

by aries1972Sterek



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Charming Peter asks for what he wants, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Derek, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Self-Lubrication, Sheriff Stilinski has a revelation of his own, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Witches, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/pseuds/aries1972Sterek
Summary: It's Halloween and Stiles brings cookies to his kindly old neighbor before heading to the pack meeting/party. Little does Stiles know there's a witch that has grown tired of seeing him so unhappy.





	Soulmates: When The Clock Strikes Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/gifts).



> This was supposed to be done before Halloween, but unfortunately, we were in the direct path of Hurricane Michael and have been without power and internet, etc. I'm posting from a hotspot so I hope it loads as it should and that you all enjoy the story. Thank you. Comments and Kudos appreciated.
> 
> My Amazon author page: https://www.amazon.com/Fallon-Cahan/e/B07RD47KXP/ref=ntt_dp_epwbk_0

“Don’t you fret, dear lad. Your love will come through. Wait and see. I’m confident this young fellow is as smitten as you. ”  
   
Stiles grinned, giving his elderly neighbor a hug. “It’s a nice theory. I wish it were true.” He tried not to let his feelings show as he backed away and turned toward his home.  
   
“Thank you for the cookies, Stiles! Happy Halloween!” She watched him go, saddened by the young man’s lonely heart. 

He turned to wave as he answered from across the street. “Anytime, Mrs. Henderson! Happy Halloween!”  
   
As he closed the door, she cackled. “Wait and see, my dear young friend. This will be a Halloween you will never forget.” She moved to her hidden alter, lighting only the pink and red candles she needed. She took an old sheet of parchment paper, centering it between the flames. “Even destined mates need a gentle push from time to time.” The old woman chanted under her breath. As her pace quickened, words appeared in elegant calligraphy across the page. When her voice trailed off, the writing stopped a moment later. She folded the paper and sealed it with melted wax, her coven’s mark etched within. “Forgive me, Stiles. It’s for your own good.” With a neat flick of her wrist, the sealed letter vanished.

 

* * *

 

Sheriff Stilinski was walking out of the local coffee shop with a large cappuccino and a forbidden doughnut before heading home. He felt guilty about it since his son always struggled to make sure he ate healthily. After his day, though, he thought one wouldn’t hurt. At least as long as Stiles didn’t find out. Balancing his treat in the same hand as his drink, he got into his cruiser for the ride home. Stiles would already be at the Hale house for the pack meeting. There would be a Halloween party afterward, so there was little danger of getting caught with his guilty pleasure. With his cappuccino resting in the cup holder, he tossed his bag with the doughnut into the passenger seat. That’s when he noticed what looked like an old letter on the center console. It hadn’t been there before, and he’d locked his car. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in warning. Since learning of the supernatural six months earlier, he’d paid close attention to the little things. This, however, was not a little thing. The letter appeared to be old as hell and held shut with an old-fashioned wax seal. Someone addressed it to The Hale Pack - Beacon Hills - Only the Virgin May Open and Read. “Aw, crap.” Finding a virgin in the pack was not likely. So much for going home after a long day, it was about to get that much longer. Starting the cruiser, he headed out of town and into the woods toward the Hale house. He knew enough by now not to touch it until Derek could take a look at whatever it was. Picking up his cell, he made a quick call. “Hey, Derek? I’ll be there in ten.” He hung up before Derek could say more than a hello.

 

* * *

 

“That was odd. Your dad’s on his way here. He didn’t say why.” Derek addressed Stiles with a pinched look on his face. “Did he mention coming here tonight?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. I thought he’d planned on handing out candy and sneaking pieces while I wasn’t home. Maybe he changed his mind?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. It didn’t sound like a social visit.” The Alpha glanced at the rest of his pack, the girls were already in costume for their party, and all eyes were on him and Stiles. Lydia in her Greek Goddess attire and Erica sporting her Stiles-influenced Catwoman suit were laying it on thick tonight. He'd be lucky if they didn't say anything to Stiles. Allison was playing it cool in her Robin Hood costume, having traded in her crossbow for a plain bow and arrows for the night. He turned his back to them and looked Stiles up and down. Derek shifted his eyes the other way when Stiles almost caught him looking. Now was not the time for that, especially with Stiles’ dad coming. The next seven months would be torture. Stiles would turn eighteen then, and he could only hope he reciprocated his feelings. Random giggles from the pack only reminded him they knew. 

Several minutes later, Derek could hear the Sheriff’s car getting close so he stepped outside, Stiles hot on his heels. As soon as the car stopped, John got out and left the door open. “Derek, look at this. I haven’t touched it.”   
The Alpha stuck his head inside the car, noticing the paper addressed to his pack. It reeked of magic, but he couldn’t distinguish any other scent. He picked it up and backed out of the car.

The Sheriff shut the door and Stiles got closer to get a look for himself. “Hey, I recognize the seal. I don't know what it is but I know I've seen it recently.”   

Derek shook his head, his eyebrows scrunching together. The Sheriff put a hand on his son’s shoulder, giving him a gentle push toward the house. “Let’s find out, shall we?” They walked inside, Derek bringing up the rear, his face flushing with heat as he helplessly watched the way Stiles walked.

 

* * *

  
   
Taking a seat, Derek stared at the paper on the coffee table, unsure of what to do. Deaton wandered over to them and asked, “Sheriff, how long have you had this letter?”

“About twenty minutes. When I came out of the coffee shop, it was on the center console.”  
   
“We need to open it, Derek. That symbol belongs to one of the largest covens in the area.” Deaton glanced at the pack, eyebrows raised. “It requires a virgin. Any volunteers?” Lydia pursed her lips and looked around at her fellow pack members. All their eyes trained on Stiles, including a shocked Sheriff Stilinski and Derek.  

Uncomfortable, Stiles looked away and ran trembling fingers through his thick hair and down the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’d be me.”   
Derek stepped forward, scenting the surrounding air. “But... You always smell like...” He didn’t finish his sentence when the young man glanced up at him. Stiles blushed. He knew Derek could hear his heart thundering and smell the arousal, but he couldn’t look away. 

The Sheriff stared at them, confusion marking his features. “I thought you two... Nevermind.” 

Ignoring everyone else, Derek took hold of Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed. The jolt of electricity from the touch while looking into the boys’ eyes caught him off guard. “You don’t have to do this, Stiles”

Before Stiles could answer, Deaton spoke up. “I’m afraid he does. They obviously meant the letter for him to read. There’s no other option.”

“I won’t let him get hurt. That’s NOT an option!” The Alpha cut his eyes dangerously toward the vet. His feelings for Stiles were growing harder to conceal, no matter who was around.

“Derek? Calm down, I’ll be fine. I’ll just read it and we can find out what’s going on, okay?” 

The Alpha turned and searched his eyes, finding no fear. He took a deep breath, nodding. “Okay. But, I’m not leaving your side. I promise you that.” Stiles smiled shyly before he reeled it in and something inside Derek broke. He stayed right beside Stiles as he went to pick up the letter and didn’t take his eyes off him. 

Stiles let his hand hover over it and flinched as he felt how charged it was. He glanced at everyone, and as his gaze fell upon Derek, he picked the letter up. He slid one finger under the wax seal, lifting it. When he opened it fully, all creases disappeared as if it’d never been folded, and a soft aura enveloped Stiles. His eyes glowed a beautiful opal as he read.

“I am here. Find me.   
There is only you for me, I belong to you.   
You belong to me. I invite you.   
I am here. Hear my call.   
Come to me. See me and let me see you.   
Wolves and Magic   
Draw My Soulmate, My True Love  
So we may never again be alone.  
A perfect love, born of the moon and stars.  
By the breath of night, I shall sleep until I feel my mates’ lips upon mine.  
By the stroke of midnight, a virgin I shall no longer be.   
Deny me, and I will sleep for eternity.” 

Derek’s eyes widened in shock as the reality dawned on him. The coven thought Stiles should be mated, and they were hurrying things along with a spell only he could cast. A sharp pain seared his chest, and he panicked. What if it’s not him? 

“Derek,” Stiles gasped as the paper fell from his hands. 

“Stiles?!?” His dad and Derek yelled his name. Stiles’ eyes closed slowly, his body going boneless. Derek lunged the step forward, grabbing him before he could hit the floor. He scooped him up bridal style, Stiles face nuzzling into the crook of his Alpha’s neck. The pack cleared the way so Derek could lay Stiles on the most comfortable couch he had. He lay him down, careful to place him just so. 

Derek kneeled by his side, stroking the side of his face. “Stiles? Stiles? Wake up.” Derek’s voice cracked as the Sheriff knelt down beside him. 

John looked at his unconscious son, and then to Derek who seemed ready to fall apart. He knew that look. Derek felt helpless. He was in love with Stiles. They hadn’t been seeing each other as he’d thought, but he’d gotten the impression from both there was more between them. The pack gathered around, there were worried looks and tears. John realized then his human son was the heart of them. He kept them going, and they would be lost without him. John would be lost without him. Scott’s phone rang, jolting him, and a moment later Melissa walked inside. Scott filled her in, and she went to Stiles’ side, checking his vitals. “His vital signs are all normal for him. He’s simply asleep.”

“Asleep, yes. Simple? No. He’s been spelled. Tricked into reciting a spell for drawing his soulmate to him. Tonight. With the spark he has inside him, I know he has the power to do it.” Deaton stood apart from everyone, now holding the paper Stiles had dropped. 

Lydia stepped forward. “It said that if he hasn’t found his mate and lost his v-card by midnight, he’ll sleep forever. Why are we just standing around here? We should kiss the hell out of him and see if it’s one of us!” She glared at Derek, and she smirked as he answered with a growl. “Well? Who’s going to kiss Stiles first?” She had always been one to stand up to Derek.

The look on Derek's face was tight and explosive. Still, he kept his mouth shut. It couldn't be this easy for him to be happy with the man he loves. Lost in his own misery, he completely missed Lydia gesturing to Erica. The rest of the pack got the hint quickly. Erica sashayed up to Derek, a naughty smile on her lips. "I'll kiss Stiles first." She brought a neatly painted fingernail up to her pouty red lips and gently pulled her bottom one down. She dropped her hand, resting it on her curves and glanced at Stiles. "I could be his Catwoman in so many ways." Her sexy drawl and the way she slinked over beside Stiles made Derek's skin crawl. If that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't just bend down and peck him on the lips. No, that wasn't Erica's style. She slowly straddled his hips, fully sitting down on him, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Stiles' own.

Derek's eyes bled red as a threatening growl escaped from deep within his core. He was moving before he felt a large hand on his chest and the calming scent of the Sheriff to his side. As Erica raised up, she watched Stiles closely before looking at her Alpha. "I guess it's not me. Shouldn't everyone kiss him to find out? Derek?" He could barely catch his breath. He knew the Sheriff could feel how hard his heart was beating with the fast rise and fall of his chest. She was still sitting on Stiles. She knew how he felt about him. They all did. How could he stand by and watch them all do this? He would lose his mind. Erica was his beta and he wanted to throw her to the other side of the room, away from his...

The Sheriff held Derek back and glanced between him and Erica. At Stiles laying asleep beneath her, and at the smirk on her face as she watched Derek nearly lose control. John knew what he had to do now. "Erica, get off him. Derek, come and sit with me. We need to talk." Derek didn't move an inch until Erica had done as Stiles' dad had ordered. Only then did his breathing slow, and he gave him a slight nod of thanks. John led him to the recliner by the couch and sat on the corner of the coffee table facing him. "You're in love with Stiles. Everyone here seems to already know that. Does he? Why haven't you told him?"

John saw the momentary shock and pink blush rise on Derek's face. The Alpha broke eye contact with him and looked down into his lap. "Stiles is seventeen. I thought..." Derek's voice was low and tortured. "I... His birthday is next April. I'd hoped..." Derek still couldn't make eye contact.

“You’re not Kate. You’re not like that. She didn’t love you, she used you and had no conscious. Never hold yourself in the same category as that monster. Do you hear me, Derek?” The Alpha looked up with unshed tears in his eyes. He couldn’t yet speak. The Sheriff’s voice softened. “Derek? Say it. Are you in love with my son?” 

Derek blinked back the moisture threatening to spill over and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes, sir. I love Stiles, with everything in me.” He was amazed at the genuine smile that spread on the face of the older man in front of him. “Even if it’s not me he loves, I’ll stand back and let his true mate be. I promise, Sheriff. I want him happy... Safe.” 

John nodded, sure Derek was about to become his son-in-law. “Then get your ass up, Derek. No one else has come through that door, and I believe the witch who started this knew well his soulmate is someone in this pack. If you’re waiting for my blessing, son, you have it. Kiss him.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he looked from the Sheriff toward the sleeping Stiles. His pulse sped up before he rose from the chair, his focus on the young man he loves. Could this be happening? He sat by Stiles’ side, stroking his cheek lightly. There was not the sound of even a breath in the room as their lips touched. Derek opened his eyes, panicking for a split second before Stiles’ eyes fluttered open. “You’re mine.” Derek’s voice shook with the sudden realization. 

Stiles smiled sleepily. “Always have been, Sourwolf.” No one else in the room seemed to exist as they met halfway for a proper kiss. Stiles looked no worse for the wear and relieved sighs from his friends exploded in the large area. 

“Not so fast. Stiles isn’t out of danger yet.” Deaton addressed the pack. 

“What are you talking about? It sounded like the whole point of that was to get Derek and Stiles together.” Scott looked confused as he walked over to his boss and the Sheriff. 

“Scott, just because it got them together faster than if left up to their own devices, they’re still not mated. If Stiles and Derek do not consummate their union by midnight, the spell stated that Stiles would sleep eternally.”

That got Stiles’ and Derek’s attention. In the heat of the moment, they’d all forgotten about the last lines of the spell. Derek made eye contact with John and received a slight smile and nod. He turned back to face Stiles who’d sat up straight, suddenly worried. “Stiles, this is so far from how I’ve ever imagined this happening. Do you want... Are you going to be okay with this?” 

Stiles sat there, taking in Derek’s words with nothing but adoration and love for him. “Derek? How about you romance me when we have more time? I love you. If you love me, mate me.” 

Derek exhaled and laughed. “But what about the bite? You didn’t take it when Peter offered.”

“I was waiting for you to ask. Now can we go upstairs before I jump you right here? Please?”

“John?” Derek was apprehensive. The Sheriff watched them for a moment before nodding his approval. 

“Go. Now. I just don’t want to hear... Crap... Nevermind. Wasn’t there supposed to be a party here tonight? With loud music? Tell me there's gonna be loud music.”  

Derek and Stiles were the last to break out laughing as Erica bounced over and pecked John on the cheek. “I think we’ve got you covered, Sheriff.” She giggled and hugged him tight as Derek picked Stiles up and draped him over his shoulder. Stiles laughter was contagious. He made eye contact with Erica as she winked at him. “Hey, Batman! Just think, next time, you get to run with us. I’m gonna be on your ass showing you the ropes!”

Derek growled at her as Stiles laughed harder. “It’s a date, Catwoman.” Derek slapped his ass playfully as he started toward the stairs. Before they got to his bedroom, the music was as loud as the wolves could stand it. John settled down on the couch next to Melissa, Scott, and Allison. He was not going anywhere until he knew Stiles was safe and sound, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Derek let Stiles down on the other side of his door and turned to shut it. When he faced Stiles, he’d turned shy again. He was beautiful, blushing and looking down at the small space between them. He shrugged off his heavy leather jacket, letting it fall. His burgundy Henley barely came off before he stepped closer. Derek slipped both arms around his waist, causing Stiles to look up. He exhaled and melted into him, and it was the best Derek had felt in years. Stiles’ long, slim fingers inched up his bare arms, lingering on his biceps and squeezing. Their bodies touching from head to toe, even partially clothed, made his head spin. Derek had never felt such heat. It was dizzying, the eye contact smoldering. To Derek’s surprise, it was Stiles who moved first. A series of tender, sweet, and chaste kisses acted as if kindling to the fire within. Derek gripped him tight on the next kiss, and as Stiles gasped, he deepened it. They were kicking shoes off on their way to the bed, and Derek rucked up and pulled Stiles’ T-shirt off one-handed. It made him laugh. The sound of his laughter and the sight of him standing bare-chested made his wolf fight to get to the surface. It was eager to mark and claim his mate.

Stiles was as impatient as the wolf. As the back of his legs touched the bed, he unfastened his jeans and slid them and his boxer briefs down his thighs. Derek did the same and kicked his off and away. Stiles sat down and scooted up to the middle of the bed, sliding his legs shyly under the duvet, trying not to stare. Derek followed, picking up on the blanket and settling himself beside him. He pulled the blanket up to their waists and ran his fingers across Stiles’ pecs. “You’re beautiful.” Stiles grinned, holding eye contact, but didn’t move. “I want you to know we can do this however you’d like. I’d bottom for you anytime you want.”

Stiles blushed, not expecting that admission. “That’s an interesting thought. But, not tonight. I want that too, but I wanna know what it feels like to look up at you while you’re inside me.”

Derek’s cock twitched, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this so soon. They may not have a lot of time to stretch this out as he’d hoped, but he would do all he could to make Stiles’ first time special. “Okay. Let me grab the...” Derek turned toward his bedside table to get his lube, but Stiles grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“I don’t think we’ll need that, Derek.” Stiles was blushing hard as he took Derek’s hand and guided it under the covers between his legs.

Derek was already rock hard before he felt what Stiles was talking about. Arousal was rolling off him in waves, but this was incredible. “You’re wet for me.” Derek was in awe. It had to be the spell. His fingers rubbed gentle circles over his mates’ hole, not entering. Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s length and squeezed. Derek swallowed hard just before Stiles kissed him. It was the sweetest feeling with their lips barely brushing across each other. With one finger dipping inside, Stiles moaned into their kiss, and Derek deepened it as he added another finger, curving them just so. His mates’ hips rocked into his hand as his fingers explored.

Adding another finger was like hitting a switch. There was only so much either of them could take at this point. Stiles moaned, and as his legs fell open further, Derek withdrew his three slick fingers and rolled to cover him. He held himself up, looking down into the most beautiful whiskey-colored eyes. Stiles looked different now though. The love and lust he felt were clear in his gaze. “Please, Derek. Now. No more waiting.” He couldn‘t deny Stiles’ heartfelt begging. Derek thrust downward, their hardened cocks rubbing against one another. “Derek, please!” He wanted to tease more, but time was not on their side tonight. Derek lowered himself slowly, reaching between them to take hold of his aching manhood. He shifted his position and spread Stiles’ legs more with his own thighs. Watching him closely, he massaged the bulbous head of his cock against Stiles’ entrance and leaned down to kiss him. Sure he’d opened him up thoroughly, Derek pushed inside. Stiles’ eyelids fluttered as he held on tight, and it was torture taking his time. Once he was halfway in, he pulled back an inch or so before pushing deeper inside. Watching every reaction and savoring his moans, Derek thrust the rest of the way into his mate. Stiles’ grip around his neck was like a vice, and he held still, giving his lover time to adjust.

 He nuzzled Stiles’ face and neck affectionately, waiting. Moments later, Stiles ground his hips in slow circles and begged. “Derek, please. Need you. Make me yours.” Derek wouldn’t deny him. He slid his hands under Stiles’ shoulders, grabbing hold, lowering himself until he could stare into his eyes. Then he pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside. Stiles was so wet for him, it was intoxicating. Desire darkened Stiles’ features, making him even more beautiful. Stiles’ kiss-swollen lips fell open as Derek thrust fully inside him. His breath caught as he felt himself enveloped in his mates‘ tight, wet heat. Crashing their mouths together, tongues danced as he found a steady rhythm. Stiles met him thrust for thrust, moaning and uninhibited. The wolves downstairs must surely hear their frenzied love-making over the music.

The thought only drove him to fuck harder, hit all his walls and knock them down. His mate was a tiger in bed, giving as good as he got. Sweat-slick skin upon skin, their combined scents drove Derek’s wolf closer to the surface, eager. His eyes blood-red and fangs dropped, he growled possessively. Derek suddenly stilled and pulled out. Stiles whimpered, confused, as Derek raised up on his knees. “Turn over?” Stiles did as he was asked, presenting his ass high, propped on his hands. Derek entered him again, draping himself over his back, snuffling at his neck. He reached down to wrap his hand around Stiles’ throbbing erection and stroked with purpose. “Not going to last.” Lost in the moment, Derek‘s wolf sought completion. He was eager to properly mate his lover.

“Don’t care. Need you!” Stiles reached up, threading his fingers through Derek’s thick hair and holding him close. “Almost... Derek... please, baby.” His voice, laced heavily with need, made Derek thrust as hard as he could in this limited position. Derek was highly aware of the rapid pulse in Stiles’ neck. He could feel it against his lips. Panting, his vision again went Alpha red as his fangs dropped. Stiles’ moans and whimpers were constant, and Derek concentrated his efforts, fisting his mates' swelling cock head. His mate shook in his passionate embrace as Derek pumped Stiles’ cock in time with his thrusts. It was slick with pre-cum, making it a delicious slide. Derek was so close. It felt as if his cock was getting bigger. Harder. He’d never had that happen with anyone else. Stiles felt as if he’d shake apart, he didn’t know what Derek was doing, but it was electrifying. His entire body was alight with intense pleasure, he gasped and whimpered Derek’s name over and over until his body tensed. He arched his back, pushing his ass back hard and shouted. “Derek!” Ropes of pearl-white cum landed on the bedding and headboard, the scent driving Derek wild.

That was it. Instinct took over and Derek sunk his sharp canines into Stiles’ neck where it joined his shoulder. He kept them deep, making sure his claim was true. Stiles’ fingers gripped his dark hair tight, keeping him there as he continued to shake through his orgasm. Derek held Stiles to his body, still thrusting as he withdrew his fangs, licking the dripping blood away. He pushed Stiles down to rest his head on a pillow and once again covered him with his body. He licked the mating bite as he thrust harder. The wet sound of skin on skin and Stiles whimpering underneath drove him over his edge. With one final hard thrust, Derek roared, and Stiles cried out as his Alpha’s knot pushed through, and hot cum drenched his insides. Derek’s vision whited out for a few seconds before he realized what had happened. Both were breathing heavily as Derek rolled them to their sides, holding Stiles close and kissing where he’d marked his mate. Neither spoke as they lay there together, catching their breath. When Stiles’ breathing evened out, he remained silent, holding on to Derek’s arm, still cradled around him. Stiles was not the silent type, and it was worrying him. “Stiles? Baby, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t know about the knot. Did I hurt you?” 

Stiles didn’t answer at first, then turned his head to face Derek with a dreamy expression, and reached to pull him in for a kiss. It was a filthy drag of lips and tongues and Stiles ground his hips in a circle, pushing Derek’s knot deeper. Their bodies jerked as they gasped from the sensation. Breaking the kiss, Stiles smirked. “I’m far from hurt. A little warning would have been nice, but since you didn’t know, I’ll let you get away with it.” This time their bodies shook from laughter as they nuzzled one another. “Seriously, though, how long are we gonna be... like this?”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t know that either. I’ve heard stories, but I didn’t think there was anything to them. Could be a half hour, I’m not sure.” 

Stiles’ sleepy giggle was adorable, and Derek looked forward to a lifetime of hearing it. “How about we take a nap while it goes down? I might be up for round two by then.” Derek laughed, relieved that he hadn’t hurt him. He snuggled Stiles close, snuffling at the mark he’d made, and wondering how he would handle becoming a werewolf.

 

* * *

 

It was eleven p.m. when John decided he couldn't take the loud music he'd wanted earlier. With the midnight hour rapidly approaching, he'd rather hear something he wouldn't ordinarily than sit and worry till the very last minute. "Maybe someone should check on them? There's less than an hour left before..."

Peter was the one that stepped forward, the rest of the pack could do nothing but giggle amongst themselves. None of them had a straight face. "Trust me, Sheriff, Stiles is fine."

John stared in disbelief. "Trust you, Peter? Tell me why on Earth I would ever do that."

The smile on Peter's face was every bit as creepy as Stiles had told him it was. Creepy and charming. "I wouldn't worry your gorgeous self needlessly, John. They've carried their little sexcapade to the shower." Peter laughed knowingly at the conflicting look of relief and horror. "Derek and Stiles have been hard at it since the bedroom door closed. Stiles may sleep good tonight, but it won't be from the spell, my dear Sheriff." Even Melissa and Deaton couldn't help but look amused. He was laying it on thick, obviously flirting with John at the same time as trying to reassure the man. He meant well, in his own way, but there was an undeniable flicker in his eyes. Peter took a seat next to John and scooted as close as he could, crossing his legs and smirking.

John looked him over, not quite believing Peter's brazen attitude. He also wasn't as offended by it as he probably should be considering his history. Peter was an attractive man, and from the packs' giggles going silent, he realized they could smell his reaction. Peter's smirk was maddening, and if Stiles was truly going to be okay, he could think of a really good way to wipe it off his smug face. After this, he knew he would have a lot of nervous energy to burn off, and Peter was blatantly offering. Scott's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline as he finally caught on to what was happening. Before he could make a comment, his mom put a hand over his mouth and shook her head, barely controlling her amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

After a half-hour of the pack muddling through some hilariously awkward moments, Derek and Stiles made their way downstairs. All eyes were on them as they walked hand-in-hand. Derek sat first, pulling a very content Stiles onto his lap. The mating bite was very noticeable as the lovebirds grinned at each other and kissed. John watched them, happy and sad at once. He remembered how it felt to be young and in love. Peter leaned forward, putting a surprisingly comforting hand on John's thigh. "It's almost midnight. So, now we wait." Peter's smile was more genuine this time and aimed solely at John.

Looking into Peter's eyes was confusing, but John hid that thought away for now. He turned his attention back to the newly-mated couple in front of them. They were talking with their friends and would share kisses in between. Jackson had changed a lot recently, but he still couldn't resist making a comment. Or three. "I guess there's no more UST for you guys, huh? Maybe the Sheriff and Peter will do something about theirs soon. They've been drowning us in it for a half hour and it's killing me." He was snickering as some giggled and others cleared their throats around the room.

Derek and Stiles still held one another closely, but they turned wide-eyed toward John and Peter. Both quickly noticed Peter's hand that was still on John's leg, his thumb rubbing in circles. Also, he wasn't making him move it. Stiles' mouth opened and closed a few times before he could speak. "Um, Dad? Do I wanna know?" His eyebrows were comically high.

John grinned and put a hand on top of Peter's, effectively weirding-out the entire pack, and shocking Peter, somewhat, at the public display. "Probably no more than I wanted to hear what you two were doing upstairs, Son."

Stiles glanced at Derek and back toward them with a smirk. "Point taken. But, Peter? You know how you thought I'd make a good werewolf? After tonight, I will be one of you. Keep in mind that if you hurt my dad in any way, it's going to be me and you. I'll make you regret coming back to life. Are we clear?"

John had no doubt his son would make good on that statement. The goofy kid he'd raised had a tough side very few people knew about. It made him smile seeing Stiles hold eye contact with Peter from Derek's lap. He didn't have to be toe to toe to get his point across. "As it should be, Stiles. You may not believe it, but it's taken me six months to get the courage up to even flirt with your father. When you turn and can hear my heartbeat, ask me anything you like. For now, though, ask Derek." The Alpha still looked surprised, shocked mostly. When Stiles glanced at him, he gave him a short nod.

"Don't worry, son. Chris Argent has me well-schooled on taking out a feral werewolf. I'm sure it'd work on Peter here if he gets out of line." John patted Peter's back as he spoke. Peter smiled brightly, but the pack broke down in helpless laughter.

"I have no intention of letting anything happen to your dad, Stiles." He turned back to the Sheriff, giving his leg another squeeze. "In fact, as late as it is, I'd be honored if you allowed me to escort you home, John. I can always run back here afterward."

John smiled and stared directly at Peter. He pulled his handcuffs from his belt, holding onto them. "I could always cuff you now. Give you a ride in the back seat of my cruiser." All the laughter died down and Peter grinned, holding out his wrists for the cuffs.

"Dad! Oh my God..." Stiles was clearly shocked speechless after his outburst. He comically ducked his blushing face into Derek's neck as his mate laughed.

John smirked at the sight. "Consider this payback, Stiles. After the music was shut off, I heard some things a father hopes he never has to hear. Did you have a nice shower, son?" Derek was shaking from laughing so hard as Stiles struggled to pick his head up to look at his dad. He was totally speechless and Derek thought it was adorable. Once he got some of his composure back, he turned Stiles' face toward him and kissed his mate better. When Stiles started kissing him back, John smiled at them. "It's about time, you two."

"Almost midnight." Deaton took a seat beside the Sheriff and Peter. Everyone sobered up quickly, watching the clock. Stiles and Derek watched each other, their hands clasped together. As the minutes passed, there were murmured endearments, and then complete quiet. With less than a minute to go, Derek and Stiles kissed, long and slow. Everyone held their breath as the seconds ticked away. Deaton watched them closely as the clock began to chime twelve. They broke the kiss to come up for air as the last bell sounded. Stiles sat in Derek's lap grinning like the cat that got the canary, and Derek, eyes bright, looked at his mate like he'd hung the moon just for him. Seconds past the midnight hour, Stiles laughed and went in for a sweet kiss, more of a peck since they were smiling too much to do anything else. "Looks like you're in the clear, Stiles. Derek, call me if there are any problems with his transformation. Although, it being Stiles, I don't think there will be many you'll have to worry about." Deaton stood as everyone came back to themselves and crowded the newly mated couple.

"Alright, now that it appears Stiles is safe, I think we should clear out and give these two lovebirds some space." John stood, Peter close behind. Stiles got up to say goodnight, but before he could say anything, his dad wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I love you, son. If you boys need me, you call. You hear me?"

Stiles stepped back just as Derek took his place beside him. "Yes, sir. We will." He reached to shake the Sheriff's hand and got pulled into one of the famous Stilinski hugs, just the same.

"Now, Derek, as far as I'm concerned, I gained another son tonight. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, just go easy on the 'Sir'... Makes me feel old." Stiles and Derek laughed as everyone else looked fondly at them.

"Yes, s... Uh, John?" John laughed and clapped Derek on the shoulder.

"Take care of him, Derek. I expect to see you both at home for lunch tomorrow. Just call me after you get up and we'll set a time."

Peter spoke up eagerly, "My nephew can vouch for me, I am quite the cook. Maybe I should stay over? You could familiarize me with your kitchen?"

Amused, John bumped his shoulder into Peter's. "There are other areas of the house I'd rather show you first. Patience."

"Oh my God! Dad!" Stiles looked wildly between his dad and Peter, and when he glanced to Derek for help, he just grinned and shook his head.

Stiles watched in awe as Derek turned back to his father and Peter, an amused look on his face. "Unless I see he has any control issues with the shift, we'll be there around one o'clock. I'd hate to wake him too early since I plan on keeping him up for a while tonight."

John flinched slightly, quickly catching on to Derek's comeback when Stiles had been too flustered to do it himself. "Touche, Derek." The Sheriff hugged Stiles and clapped his son's mate on the shoulder before grabbing Peter's hand. He smiled at the look of shocked amusement on Stiles' face as he led Peter along with him to the door. The rest of the pack quickly followed their lead and began gathering their things to head out. Derek sat on the couch and pulled Stiles into his lap, kissing him soundly. He had plans for them he knew would successfully keep Stiles' mind off his dad and Peter. They would deal with that situation tomorrow. Until then, their mating night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> My Amazon author page: https://www.amazon.com/Fallon-Cahan/e/B07RD47KXP/ref=ntt_dp_epwbk_0


End file.
